Ghost Prototype IS
by PainX65
Summary: Ghost died in battle against the Covenant to get his men out alive, dying in a explosion caused by him saving his men and becoming a human again he woke up on a beach alive with the prototype suit he used to fight the Covenant and who is this girl with fake rabbit ears? Getting used to this new place, learning about IS and been dragged around by this girl, will Ghost truly be human
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Prototype IS**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or IS Infinite Stratos**_

Chapter 1: A Second Chance to Be Human

" _I need you to be strong – strong enough to do what you've never done in your life. Can you be strong enough to allow yourself to be… can you just be human?_ "

These words echoed through the head of the marine. Sergeant Ghost a marine in the Hades Corps of the UNSC Corps of Engineers, a marine that was known for being cold, and somewhat sadistic, showing little to no emotion towards anything especially in battle.

These words were from a marine that died in his arms, and Ghost himself died inside. Her words echoed through his head as he vowed to avenge his entire platoon. After this disastrous event he was negatively known among the other marines.

Ghost had brown eyes, and black hair. He was wearing the normal UNSC marine outfit and carried a MA5C Assault Rifle. Ghost along with other Marines from the Hades Corp were deployed to destroy navigation material and prototype weapons so it wouldn't fall into enemy hands or in this cause the Covenant.

Banshees flew overhead, being shot down and marines were shooting at the Covenant and vice versa. It was a true war zone on Algolis.

"Damn it man, what are you still doing here? Command has declared a full retreat" One marine said as the other one took cover after firing a round of bullets.

"We can't pull out. The civilians maybe on the way out of here but there are a core of engineers out there and I am not leaving them behind" The younger marine said.

"It's not up to you" The older marine of the two said. "Cole Protocol has been enacted, let's move it" The older marine said as the braced themselves from an explosion.

"The shuttles…" The more experienced marine said looking towards said shuttles.

One shuttle lifted off the ground into the skies but a shot down with a laser from one of the Covenant ships. Phantoms flew in and dropped off their troops.

"If this fighting keeps up we are going to be good as dead" The marine told his younger comrade. "We got to stick it out and pray they get us some evac… let's go"

The marine who started walking away turned asked the younger man a question. "Who is left behind?"

"What?"

"Answer me soldier, what's the name of the group!"

"It's the Hades Corp, there are at hanger 10:30 and they say they're not leaving until they destroy the prototype of some weapon system" The marine said as he pointed towards hanger 10:30.

"Demolition squad… I should of known" The other said looking at hanger. "Ghost"

Meanwhile in another part of the battlefield a sniper took a shot at the enemy.

"If the Cole Protocol had been enacted why the hell are we stranded on the frontline?" The sniper asked the other who was firing at the enemy behind cover.

"We are pinned down here and now the Sarge is missing… we're screwed" The sniper's friend said.

"No, we were sunk from the beginning" The sniper said as his partner turned to him.

"What?"

"On his last assignment our _fearless_ leader let his entire platoon go down. They got wiped out in a single firefight, Sarge didn't even flinch"

"Yeah well I guess that's why they call him the Ghost then isn't it and why the brass always decides to put him in charge of demolition jobs because he's not even HUMAN!"

The two marines were hit by an explosion from a Wraith. "Come on don't die on me, come on!"

The sniper took a depth breath of air. "I can't believe these sons of bitches left us behind"

The blonde marine holding the sniper looked to see a wave of incoming Covenant forces. "This is it" The marine said as the two closed their eyes and waited for their deaths however they turned towards the hangers.

An explosion from hanger 10:30 followed by something flying out of the explosion landing in front of the two marines. The two marines stared at the figure it front of them.

The figure looked like a power suit coloured black with a yellow coloured visor yellow pads. It looked similar to the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour that would be produced in the future.

This was the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armour Defence System. It had Dynamic Local Dissipative Shield, Titanium alloy plating, Nanocomposite titanium fibres, am motion sensor of 75 meters (with an optional range of more than 400m), lock-on, and red square targeting.

Its weapons were a T261 Lucifer Arm-Mounted Gatling Gun, 5 LAU-1810/SGM-151, a M149 Magellan RCL, 6 Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymore, and a jetpack.

The two marines stared in awe at this towering behemoth. "I can't believe it" said the sniper.

"Oh my god" Said the other marine. "It's the prototype suit, but who the hell is driving it?"

"Ghost to Hades Corp, fall back immediately" The operator of the prototype said as the red square targeting homed in on the Covenant. "Ignore the Covenant, I'll hold them off, nobody is dying here"

"You heard him let's go" Said the blonde marine as the other looked at him.

"You idiot" The sniper said. "He is not supposed to be testing that suit he is supposed to destroy it"

Ghost ran forward at the Wraith that was firing at him and jumped to its side and pulled out one of the Type 18 Magnetic/Bayonet-style Claymores and stuck it into the Wraith and jumped away as it blew up.

"Can you hear me sergeant?" A voice asked Ghost. "What do you think you're doing? Your orders are to destroy the suit and all related data. You are disobeying direct orders"

"No sir, I am following my orders" Ghost replied to the commander.

"Explain" The commander said.

"I have destroyed all the data and I am using the time left on this suit to safely evac my people" Ghost said as he brought up the T261 and began firing at an incoming banshee. "I'm not leaving until every one of my men are safely off-"

"That is not the plan, I am ordering you to stand down and-"

"There's no other choice. The mission cannot be jeopardized" Ghost said as he mowed down elites and grunts with the mounted gun. "And I am still responsible for these marines"

"Wait Sergeant, Ghost! Listen to me!"

"I lost my entire platoon, every one of my men and that's when it happened. That's when I truly became a ghost" Ghost said as he remembered holding the corpse of the woman. "Just a shadow surrounded by death"

Ghost continued to fire at the elites before him. "The suit has a staggered countdown. In order to trigger final detonation the system requires a voice command" Ghost fired a missile from the LAU at the Covenant Wraith.

"You designed it that way for a reason… didn't you?" Ghost rhetorically asked as he used his shield to block an attack from a banshee before firing 105mm HE Rounds from the M149 at the banshee.

"Ghost…"

"Just get my men of this planet. This is Ghost over and out" Ghost then cut off the communications as his targeting system locked onto the Covenant.

Using his jetpack, Ghost flew into the air as he shot two rounds of the M149 at another banshee and another at a second one. Ghost flew towards a Phantom and after landing on the top of the Covenant ship began firing the M149 a few times destroying the Phantom.

Ghost stood in the wreckage and turned to see enemy fire, he used his shield to block the plasma shot from a launcher. Using the arm mounted gun to kill the grunt before using his arm to punch the top half of an elite of the bottom half.

Shooting a HE Round into the neck of a Hunter he turned around to the elite missing the Hunter blow up from the inside. Many elites and grunts fired at the marine who was using his arm to block after his shield broke and need to recharge.

After an explosion Ghost was sent flying backwards missing an arm as the elites and grunts held up their weapons before moving in on the marine.

"What's the matter Ghost? Why can't you move?" Ghost asked himself. "I made up my mind that day, the night I let my platoon die. Looked up at those moons and something died inside me, a conscience, something that gets in the way… that's all a soul is, an obstacle, something to overcome" He said as he lied there staring at the moons remembering his makeshift funeral for the marine who died in his arms.

"I can't atone for failing to protect them" Ghost watched as he saw two shuttles fly away into the sky. Forcing himself up the countdown finished and was awaiting the verbal command.

"Speak the voice command exactly as displayed" The computerized voice said. Ghost looked at the code word, Be Human.

He remembered the last words of the dying marine. "One last thing, what was I to you?"

"A soldier with a promising future ahead of you"

"And you're a ghost, aren't you"

"What?"

"Feelings pass right through you don't they" She asked as she looked into his eyes. "So cold and unforgiving in every choice you made in battle, you're a soldier. I think that's what let us trust you-"

"Don't talk, save your strength"

"I don't need it" She said shocking Ghost. "I need you to be strong, strong enough to do what you never done in your life. Can you be strong enough to allow yourself to be … Can you just be human?" She asked with tears.

"If not for your sake but for all of us… if you just allowed yourself to feel something maybe you wouldn't be a ghost any longer"

Ghost looked at the code word as the words of the woman echoed through his mind. Ghost looked down before looking back up with a smirk on his face. "Voice commanded authorization. Be human" The computer registered the voice command.

"And for one last instant I'm human again" Ghost said.

The prototype suit sparked before a large explosion engulfed the battlefield as the shuttled escaped the planet.

"Transmission from orbit around Algolis, Cole Protocol enforced, and accompanying navigational databases eliminated. The soldier I previously recommended for military court martial is… I redact that portion of my earlier report. That soldier is officially missing in action, lost during heavy combat on Algolis. He demonstrated honourable conduct not only as a marine but also as a human being. We're heading for rendezvous with USNC Heart of Midlothian, over and out"

Ghost blinked didn't he die and he was sure that he lost an arm in the battle. Ghost looked around he was still wearing his marine uniform and he was still inside the prototype suit.

Ghost stood up and didn't have any idea where he was but he was sure that he wasn't on Algolis. Taking in his surroundings he saw that he was on a beach near some rocks.

"It looks kind of like earth" Ghost said as he watched as a seagull flew by and sat on a rock. "S-seagulls?" He asked himself.

"Am I on Earth and why do I have my arm" Ghost said as he then recollected his thoughts and decided to go through what happened. "I got into this suit, fought the covenant, lost my arm and used a self-destruct voice command to safely get my men out of there"

Ghost used his hand to rub his helmet. "I guess this is my second chance to be a human huh?" He said looking directly towards the direction of the moon that could be seen during the day.

Ghost sat down, he didn't know where he was or even if this earth was his earth or just another planet where humans had brought over their species either legally or illegally. He sighed knowing he would be stuck on this island for a bit, the island itself wasn't that big and he would use his jetpack… if he didn't run out of fuel, fall into the ocean or enough distance.

He was literally stuck. He stilled wondered about his arm and how could he not wonder, an arm that was previous gone was suddenly back.

He sat on the beach and his motion sensor started to pick up something from behind. Turning his head he saw something crash into the ground and out appeared a girl around in her 20s with purple eyes, long purple pink hair that extends to her hips, wearing a lab-coat, a pair of robotic rabbit ears and was wearing a filly maid-like blue and white dress.

She looked at the armoured marine and she gained stars in her eyes and like a child on Christmas morning she ran straight at him and started to look at the power suit. "I didn't even know that the IS could be made like this and I'm the creator" She chirped.

"IS?" Ghost asked.

The rabbit girl blinked. That voiced sounded male and males couldn't pilot IS well except for one and it sounded like he never heard of an IS before yet here he was in a suit of armour.

"That suit your wearing" She said pointing at the suit with her tongue sticking out. "I never seen someone who made an IS like that"

"I don't know what an IS is but this is not an 'IS' this is an Armour Defence System called the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype Armour Defence System created by the Weapons Research Facility T12A, Mark I of the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL product line of the UNSC.

The UNSC, she never heard of the UNSC before and she was quite excited at this machine. "My name is Tabane Shinonono" She said happily. "What's your name?"

Ghost sighed. "It's Ghost"

Tabane looked at the armoured marine. "Ghost? What is your real name?"

"I have been now as Ghost when serving in the UNSC and since many have called me Ghost even I have forgotten my own name"

"Aw that's so sad" Tabane said as she hugged the suit of armour. "You said you were in the UNSC right?" Ghost nodded as she smiled. "Then you would have some sort of identification right?

Ghost looked at Tabane for a while and decided to show her his ID. He got out of the suit in his marine uniform. Tabane blushed seeing him get out of the armour as a thought went through her head. " _He's definitely Chi-chan type_ "

Ghost seemed to be around her and Chifuyu's age if not a year or two older. She saw him pull out a card and handed it to her and the first thing she noticed was that it was legitimate.

This was definitely legitimate the question was, was he an alien or was from a different dimension. Different dimensions sounded ludicrous to others but to Tabane it sounded possible. Just because they don't have dimensional travel technology it doesn't mean that other dimensions do.

Tabane looked at Ghost with a smile as she handed back the ID. "Sadly I never heard of the UNSC before" Ghost looked surprised. The UNSC was a well-known on earth.

"I guess from your dimension or planet that it was a big thing" She said.

"Other dimensions?" Ghost asked. "I understand other planets and considered this as another dimension but…"

"What was the last thing you done before appearing here?"

"I lost an arm and died in a large explosion caused by a self-destruct command" Ghost said and Tabane flinched a little.

Ghost saw her flinch and tried to reassure her and then Tabane got an idea. "I know! Since in this dimension you are considered… non-existent, how about you join me!"

"Join you? In what exactly" He asked.

"Well I'm the creator of the IS and I'm always updating the IS machines and I supposed I could use some help" She then pointed to his prototype suit.

"I could also enable your suit to have basically easily refillable ammo without emptying the clip and manually putting it in and also enabling a safe fire mode"

"Safe fire mode?"

"Uh yeah, IS are used for competition and I don't want people to die so you'll be able to basically shoot blanks that will only affect their shield systems"

Ghost seemed to think it through and decided to get more information. "What other things should I know?"

"Well IS are only piloted by females and only one male" Tabane said. "I will say you are the pilot of the prototype IS and helped with a few of the IS"

Ghost looked Tabane in the eyes. "I'll join you and you can add a few features but there are classified files and technologies within that suit you ARE NOT allowed to touch or mess with, understand"

"Y-yes sir" Tabane timidly said. " _He's like a male Chi-chan_ "

"Why are you doing this?" Ghost asked. "We just met and you're offering me help"

"You seem nice and you're kind of like Chi-chan"

"Chi-chan?"

"Yep Chi-chan is like you… but a girl"

A female that acts similar to him. He might just have to meet her and see if it was true.

"Hey can you tell me about the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL?" Tabane asked and Ghost nodded and told her about the equipment and weapons, when he was finished Tabane fainted onto the ground. Apparently the prototype power suit had more advanced features than the IS machines that Tabane created.

His prototype power suit allowed for more weapons, equipment, armour, defence and the jetpack would have to be tested but it turned out that the scientists from his dimension were way more advanced.

Right know he felt like the Covenant and her being the human race from his dimension. He sighed as he picked Tabane up and carried her somewhere safe until she regained consciousness.

 **Ghost is from Halo Legends short anime films episode Prototype. Prototype was my favourite out of all the shorts.**

 **Pairings: Ghost x Chifuyu x Tabane x Maya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost Prototype IS**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or IS Infinite Stratos**_

Chapter 2: The Ghost and the Rabbit

Ghost sighed as he kept watch over Tabane. He didn't know why he told Tabane about the Prototype. Maybe it was because she was a scientist and he thought that she was an UNSC scientist or was it because she was just so trusting, like the best friend you never knew.

It was just so easy for him to talk to her, something that was hard for him to do. Ghost never talked to anyone expect for his squad on missions to give orders or to higher ups.

You could call him a loner but after the death of his squad and the marine who granted him a chance to become human died leaving him as the one survivor, he simply isolated himself, blamed himself for their deaths.

He didn't care if he was called a Ghost by his fellow marines, hell he didn't even cry for them. To his fellow marines he was scary, cold hearted, malevolent. They thought of different things but one word stood out against the rest.

Spartan…

Ghost looked down at the sleeping Tabane with her arms sprawled out at her sides. Her expression changed from a dizzy, spinning eyed expression when she fainted to a blank expression before having her eyes closed with a big smile with some drool coming out. That was her current expression.

Ghost touched his arm that he regained before looking at the Prototype suit with his marine helmet next to him letting his black hair out. He wondered what happened to the rest of Hades Corp. Did they escape from the battle? Did they get off planet? Ghost hoped they did.

"Chi-chan~" Tabane said in her sleep. Ghost turned to the sleeping purple haired IS creator.

" _They must be close_ " He thought as Tabane kept talking.

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi~" Tabane said as Ghost rose one of his eyebrows. "You can play with Ghost later~"

Ghost's eyes widened a little as he listened to the sleeping woman. Ghost wished he had his rifle on him so he could clean it. It was a habit of his to clean his gun, as well as a few other marines. It was something to keep him busy.

Ghost hadn't had any time to check the armour to see if his rifle was there somewhere. Did he even bring it with him when he entered the suit? He couldn't remember as saving his squad was the important thing to him at that one moment.

He would have gone over to the walking tank but…Tabane liked to roll occasionally and if she wanted to cuddle, he learnt that she had an iron grip.

He had already gotten his arm back and he didn't want her to pull it off, he didn't want to lose an arm again.

Ghost released another sigh as he watched one of her fake robotic ears twitch, this happened a few times and he wondered how she got that to happen.

He leaned back as he closed his eyes, he heard the seagulls caw, screech and squawk with one another. He heard the waves of the splashing against the sand on the small little island, he thought of one thing.

It was peaceful.

And that was a nice change to the marine. Peace was a hard thing to come by back when he was fighting the Covenant for the UNSC. Ghost was almost constantly fighting, there was no telling when the Covenant would attack or when he would be assigned a mission with the squads.

He opened his eyes to make sure the purple haired 'scientist' didn't roll anywhere. The marine stood up as he looked around the small island, nothing.

No fruit bearing trees and only salty sea water. Ghost could rummage in the… drop pod carrot that she dropped in for food, but he decided against it.

Ghost looked at the purple haired girl who seemed to fidget, her mouth closed as she squirmed rolling over on her side. Tabane then released a yawn before her eyes slowly started to open.

"Ahh~" Tabane said as she released another yawn while rubbing her eye. "Morning Ghosty~"

"…You have only been unconscious for about an hour or so" Ghost replied as Tabane was still drowsy.

"Oh" The genius creator of the IS said. "That long?"

"So Tabane, how do we get off this island?" Ghost asked the yawning Tabane.

"Oh that?" She asked. "Don't worry about it, we will be off this island quicker than you can said rabbi-"

"Rabbit"

Tabane pouted at Ghost who finished the word before she could. "That's cheating" She said.

"You said it would get us off the island quickly"

"You're just like Chi-chan Ghosty" Tabane said now fully awake. "Hmm Ghosty as a nickname is too long, your name is Ghost after all"

Ghost just stood there as Tabane was starting to think of another nickname. "I think its fine" He said.

"Well Ghosty I'll come up with a better nickname for you later" She said as she grabbed his wrist. "Now let's get out of here, I'll even introduce you to my sister!"

Ghost nodded as he picked up his marine helmet and entered the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark I Prototype. The armoured suit booted up and looked down to see Tabane smiling at him.

"How far can it fly?" She asked.

"Depends" He replied. "The suit is pretty heavy and I probably don't have much fuel left. I haven't really tested the length I can go"

Tabane looked over to her carrot rocket thing. "Well…this was more of a one person type of thing…" She said as the tall form of the tank with legs looked down on her.

"Then how do we both get out of here?"

"Well…you could hold onto it" She said. "And occasionally give a boost here and there"

"Are you sure that will work?" Ghost asked.

"…Possibly?" She said showing that she was unsure with the expression on her face as Ghost sighed.

He felt possible future headaches on the way with this girl. He watched as she stood inside of the carrot and said drop pod closed. He was still confused at what it was.

Ghost could barely hear Tabane through the large carrot. "Hey Ghosty, can you pick me up?" She asked as the prototype suit went and picked up the carrot drop pod. "Wow, your suit is really strong~"

"Now what do I do?"

"Well depending on your throw, grip and thrusters I can't tell for sure" She said. "I could come back with help if you want"

Ghost's answer was to shake the carrot. It was quite the sight to see. "G-G-Ghosty~" Tabane said as Ghost shook the carrot with no change of expression. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry!"

Ghost stopped the shaking. "I rather not be left behind with no food" He said as he could tell that Tabane had a sheepish smile on her face.

"Sorry, sorry" Tabane said. "But what do you want to do?"

"…Is there another way?"

"Hmm… I could call for help?" Tabane said the last word with a little bit of fear.

That's when the carrot shook again. "You could have called someone to get us?" Ghost asked as he stopped the shaking as he placed the carrot back into the ground as the carrot opened. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?"

The carrot opened as Tabane rubbed her arm as she looked at Ghost. "We'll you see…remember how I created the IS?" She asked as Ghost nodded. "Well I might as well tell you the IS history as well"

"I created the IS for space exploration before I decided to make them for competitive sport, that was 10 years ago" She said surprising Ghost, she must really be a genius and she was only in her 20s.

Ghost's eyes narrowed behind the mask, he knew he was too fast to trust her and she made it so easy to. The creator of these IS who seemed childish created something 10 years ago when she was in her teens.

She gave off the air of someone who could be trusted and he, despite being a lone wolf, also ended up trusting her. His eyes stayed narrowed at the genius, he would give her a chance to explain but if she was using him to get the Prototype or take any information from the UNSC that he knows or the classified files on the suit then he would be forced to resort to violence.

"I created 467 cores and it shocked the world, IS are very popular now and I am the most wanted person by the entire world" When this words left her mouth the piloted suit jumped back as its arms was raised.

"So you're a criminal?" Ghost asked. He would not let a criminal get hands on the suit or data of the suit.

"No, no I'm not" She said. "Let me continue, please"

Ghost's arm stayed in the air for a while before lowering as the walking tank then walked over to Tabane albeit rather carefully.

"After the creation I disappeared off the face of the earth" She told him. "I'm not a criminal, they want me for the IS by the organizations that produce them due to my knowledge"

"I see…you aren't a criminal but rather staying away from companies that want your information"

"That's right" She said.

"…I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what for Ghosty-kun?"

"I was too quick to judge you Tabane"

"Please call me Ta-chan~"

"Okay Ta-chan?" Ghost said testing the suffix.

Tabane just smiled and clapped her hands while jumping, she was genuinely happy. He was too fast to judge her after learning that she created these IS's 10 years ago.

He would still be a little wary of the purple haired scientist but after seeing her happiness and learning a little about her he felt a little guilty. The air of trust was genuine, it seemed she had no bad bone in her body but now he was still wary.

If only a little but the warm feeling of trust coming from the woman put him at ease from the wariness he felt about her, this however won't make him tell her everything about the UNSC and the classified information though.

"Aww~ that's okay Ghost-kun" She said.

"But I assumed you were a criminal, you're not angry?" He asked.

"Nope~" Tabane cheered happily.

Truly this girl had no bad bone in her body it seemed. "Well how are we going to leave?"

Tabane just gave the piloting suit a smile. "Don't worry about it, we'll be gone before you say-"

"Rabbit"

Tabane pouted again. "Cheater"

Ghost allowed a ghostly smirk to appear on his face. "I keep saying it but we are stay here"

Tabane grabbed her phone as she dialled some numbers before putting the phone away. "There we go" She said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" Ghost asked.

"Just called some help"

"I thought you didn't want to be found as you are the most wanted person in the world"

Tabane smiled at him. "I didn't say it had to be human help"

" _Non-human help, does she mean AI, Aliens, Robots, what exactly?_ " Ghost thought and after a while a helicopter approached. "What is piloting it?"

The helicopter landed as Tabane pointed at the cockpit. Inside the cockpit was…nothing. "So not robots but an AI" Ghost said as Tabane shrugged.

"Not really more like auto-pilot that I messed with" Tabane said.

"You messed with an auto-pilot?"

"Yeah, it is nowhere close to an AI yet but it does respond to me and does pickups and drop-offs" Tabane said as she hopped on the helicopter after sliding the door open.

"What do you want to do with the carrot?" Ghost asked.

"Oh, attached it underneath if you want"

Ghost nodded as he picked up the carrot and placed it under the helicopter that was hovering and got on board the helicopter and closed the sliding door. The marine got out of the power armour and walked into the cockpit after making sure the prototype was secure.

"Have you ever flown one before Ghosty-kun?"

"I have flown similar" He said as he looked over the controls of the helicopter, it was similar to a UH-144 Falcon in some aspects.

He grabbed the controls and then started to fly the helicopter. "Where do I go?" He asked as Tabane just pointed forward.

"That way"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh…yes?"

Ghost sighed. It was going to be a long flight.

Sometime later the helicopter dropped off the rocket and landed on the helipad. Tabane jumped out of the helicopter and turned around and held up her arms. "Tada~ welcome to my lovely abode" She said. "This is my secret laboratory hideaway!"

"I see" Ghost said as he exited the chopper and looked around. "It suits you?"

"Thanks Ghosty" She said to the armoured man who got of the helicopter.

"I do have to ask, how did you get a chopper?"

Tabane smiled mischievously. "I have my ways~" She said. "Now let's go find you a nice soft bed! Oh! You know what we could do?!"

Ghost looked at the woman who was practically bouncing where she was standing looking up at him with a smile. "What?" He asked the energetic young woman.

"We could have sleepovers! Stay up late and watch movies!" The genius Ms Shinonono said as she continued to talk about what to do. Ghost just impassively watched her as he waited for the energetic woman to stop.

Only she didn't.

She kept going. "And I can show you pictures of puppies and kittens and old pictures of my adorable little sister Houki" She continued on as Ghost wondered how she managed to get onto this topic. "I can also show you the best places to get food. There is this one place that sells the best cake!"

And so the rabbit eared maid scientist continued on and on. " _This is going to go on for a long time isn't it?_ " Ghost asked himself as he got out of the suit as they were inside a secure room. Ghost raised his hand into the air before it came down in a chopping motion.

The karate chop hit the top of Tabane's head however it wasn't a full on chop but rather a light one that didn't hurt. "Ow Chi-chan~" Tabane said before Ghost raised an eyebrow on his impassive face.

"So my female counterpart also does this as well?" Ghost asked which Tabane turned to him.

"Yeah and sorry for calling you Chi-chan, Ghost-kun" She said sincerely. "But yeah, Chi-chan acts a lot like you but a girl"

"I know you told me that earlier but what parts remind you the most"

"Well you both hit me on the head at times but yours is lighter than hers, your both serious, have this stoic expression with little to no emotion, cold, telling me not to do things or telling me I'm not allowed to do touch certain things" She told him. "That's what I can see right now"

"That's similar to what the other marines in and out of my squad thought of me" Ghost said as Tabane gave me a look to tell her. "I was known for being cold and somewhat sadistic, showing little to no emotions towards anything especially in battle" He told the eldest Shinonono sibling.

"I guess being serious would count as being cold and they called me a Ghost for that I guess" He said. "I suppose they called me _fearless_ and not even human"

"Why would they call you that?" Tabane asked looking at him sadly.

Ghost sighed. "On one of my assignments I let my entire platoon go down, wiped out in a single firefight with only myself as the survivor" He said as he removed his helmet that restrained his black hair. "I didn't even flinch"

"That's…" Tabane tried to speak but Ghost cut her off.

"That's when I truly became a ghost, losing my platoon, every single one of my men, I became a true ghost" He said. "That night as I looked up at the moon I swore I would avenge them…it was the first time I cried in a long, long time"

"I couldn't atone for failing them but I could save the squad I was in before coming here…Hades Corp" Ghost said as they sat on a bench with Tabane listening very carefully. "I held one of my marines I was in charge of and watched as she died in my arms"

"She asked me to be strong enough to be a human" Ghost said as the imagery came back. "And then for a split second, instantly, I was human again…"

"And that's when you self-destructed and came here" Tabane finished for him before Ghost felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Don't worry Ghost-kun"

"You're here now right?" Tabane asked. "That means you were giving a second chance!"

"I wondered it that was the case" He said. "But the question is am I still a ghost from my old world or am I human once more?"

Tabane just smiled. "It's never too late to be one or the other and besides if you are a ghost then you can became human again as you did before" She smiled. "Now let's go and find you a room to stay in while I fix up your ID"

Tabane smiled that infectious smile that caused even him to smile if only a small one. "I guess you're right, ghost or human this is my second chance to prove what I am"

"That's the spirit Ghosty-kun" She said as she grabbed his wrist. "Now let's go!"

Ghost was then dragged along by Tabane, something that Ghost would guess would eventually become common with his time here.

 **Oh hey look a new chapter! WOW! Um yeah…Hi! It's been a while hasn't it. Hmm what's that? Why did I take months to update it? Well…I get a bit side-tracked… and lazy.**

 **Anyways this chapter was more of a bonding with Ghost and Tabane with more of the two later on. Sorry not sorry if you thought that this chapter would be a big one or something. Now onto the main bit, since right now Ghost is with Tabane meaning a little to no action from his behalf at the moment unless you count robots and the what not.**

 **The next few chapters would be with Ghost and Tabane before meeting the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ghost Prototype IS**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or IS Infinite Stratos**_

Chapter 3: A Day with a Bunny

Ghost yawned as he woke up quite early once again as it was common for a solider like him to wake up earlier due to being sent on missions for the UNSC. He could also wake up in the case of an enemy as well as he could be a light sleeper if he was on the field, during war, enemy territory, etc.

In a safe location with no war going on and no threat of death looming over at any second allowed him to sleep a bit more peacefully and not wake up to the sound of something falling over or something else.

After Tabane showed him around her 'Super-Secret Hidden Base' and of course his room despite her wanting to have a sleepover in her room which he politely declined…for now as she was pretty persistent in having one, he stretched and started walking to the kitchen.

The scientist's hideaway had many rooms and was pretty big, there was a few guests room which were pretty bland but now that Tabane had a guest living here with her who didn't really care for her information or secrets on her technology was pretty happy and allowed him to decorate it if he wanted to or she could help with it.

Ghost was currently wearing long black pants and a long sleeved black shirt, he kind of felt naked when he wasn't wearing his marine uniform and armour as well as not having his gun. Apparently Tabane had some male clothes just his size on her, Ghost briefly wondered why she had guy clothes and it was either a just in case of male guest scenarios or she had made them herself without him knowing.

It was very hard to tell with that woman.

Ghost passed Tabane's room which the door was slightly open for him to see into which he didn't really seem interested in looking in. He was brought to her room before and it was bunny themed and a combination of blue and pink colours with of course white rabbits.

It was quite cute and definitely suited her but also didn't due to her age depending on who you ask. While her age was a bit too old for the room's theme, Ghost had to admit it suited her very well. Speaking of the genius herself she was wearing a white bunny onesie with a hood and rabbit ears as she slept, it made her look very cute.

Ghost decided to close the door as he moved on and with closing the door he did have a look inside despite having no real interest. Privacy was important.

Ghost entered the kitchen and made a bee line for the coffee machine. He grabbed himself a mug and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. Tabane did say he was free to help himself to nearly everything, the only things she didn't allow him to help himself to where the things he had no interest in, which caused her to pout knowing that he had no interest in them.

She was given the same thing with his prototype armour when they first met at the small little island. She was free to add those upgrades and have a look and compare it (if she wished) but not to dig into the files within the suit.

Ghost pulled out a seat as he grabbed his cup of coffee and sat at the table, he took a sip of the mug as he noticed a newspaper on the table, this was one of the newspapers Tabane had collected and he wondered if she was a hoarder of them as she told him she had quite a few of them for him to read but then again if you couldn't go out in public without the world wanting you for your secrets on the very same invention you made then buying books would be pretty hard to do.

"Male IS pilot?" He read out loud as he took another sip. "So this is the person Tabane was talking about"

Ghost was welled informed of this Ichika person as he was the younger brother of his female counterpart. He was brought up to date with the dates and times after being in a different dimension and in space for so long before, Tabane had a lot of stories to tell.

Chifuyu, Ichika, Houki, these were the main people she really told him about the most before going off into her own little world. The date of the paper wasn't new nor was it too old put he read it anyway.

Tabane really helped him a lot with his adjustment in only a day and he was truly thankful to her. Ghost stood up and walked over to the toaster and prepared some breakfast, his stomach couldn't only be fuelled with coffee.

He didn't really need to eat a lot due to being a soldier as meals could be limited at times due to numbers of people that needed to eat, in the field or back at base, how much food there was for sometimes small or medium portions and etc.

As Ghost waited patiently for his toast, he drank his coffee and read the paper. Ghost looked up not only at the sound of his toast popping up but at the sight of Tabane walking into the kitchen wearing her bunny onesie.

"Good morning" Ghost greeted as he took another sip.

"Good morning Ghosty~" Tabane waved in her onesie making her look even more adorable in it.

She was very cheery this morning it seems. "You seem to be in a good mood" He said as he buttered his toast.

"Hm hm" She hummed in agreement. "It's a shame we couldn't stay up late and talk and have a sleepover"

She was really keen on that sleepover. "Wouldn't I being here for a night count as a sleepover?"

"Nope, you have to be in the same room and tell stories and talk about stuff and stuff like that~" She said.

Ghost started to eat his toast as he sat back down as Tabane seemingly bounced around the room to get her own breakfast. No matter what she did in that bunny onesie pyjama made her look cute as a bunny.

"So what are we going to do today Ghosty?"

"I thought you had something…and my existence here…"

"Oh yeah, stay here" Tabane said before cutely waddling over to the door and leaving for a brief second. Once she returned she handed Ghost some documents and a license. "You official have some background in this world Ghosty~"

"Thank you Ta-chan" Ghost said but was then hugged by Tabane, the hug was a bit to strong but at the same time very soft probably due to fabric of her onesie.

"You called me by my nickname~" Tabane said happily.

"You told me to call you that" Ghost said a little confused.

"I thought you may have forgotten or refused to call me that again but since you did you are much nicer than Chi-chan!" Tabane said. "But you are still the same though…"

"Doesn't your sister call you that?"

"She used to when we were little by now she doesn't" Tabane said looking sad in her bunny onesie before brightening up. "But you called me that so it's all good!"

Ghost then looked down at the papers. "You got everything down, career as a former soldier" Ghost said a she read the papers and looked at the license. "I should thank you again for this"

"No then to thank the great Tabane~" Tabane said as she tried to sneakily steal one of Ghost's piece of toast. However the genius was so smart she got caught and while retreating was given said toast from Ghost.

The license was based on his UNSC ID Card and even then said Ghost. The UNSC ID card had the UNSCDF symbol in the top left corner with the service number beneath it and a headshot photo next to it, a signature and affiliation under it with a name and authorized patronage under that. Next to the headshot picture were the expiration date, personnel service/status, personnel rank/pay grade, date of birth and blood type.

The license or rather licenses he was given now that he noticed how many were bundled together looked more like the normal licenses used by civilians. Car, boat, plane, helicopter and many other vehicles that he could drive were put down on these licenses he could get.

The information on his UNSC ID were put on both the license and the documents in his hands such as his birth certificate with his birth name being classified and parentage classified and other things that were classified.

Tabane put a lot of work into this to make it so he existed here however the year had to be changed but it looked real and that was what was important.

It did have his soldier career on it as well as having a new job under it or rather new jobs. IS Core Engineer Assistant, Scientist Assistant, Right Hand Man of Tabane Shinonono, Bodyguard, Prototype Tester/Pilot, IS Pilot, Combat and Weaponry Specialist, Security/Head of Security, and the list went on with creating weapons, defence systems and what not even programming with some of them under skills and a part of his previous soldier career as a marine and the different branches he had been under.

"This…is too much…" Ghost said as he started putting them all back into the folder she handed him.

"Huh?"

"I'm not a genius like you I'm a solider" He said. "Sure I can assist you but some of the later ones one this list, that you made more pages for, I cannot do. I can do the bodyguard, security and use my suit but the others are not going to work"

He placed the folder down as he drank his coffee while Tabane was nibbling on the piece of toast e gave her. "Plus then there is the fact you put me down as the prototype tester which I understand as you said that I would have done it and helped with some other IS but putting me as your right hand man? Wouldn't that just make me the second most wanted person in the world?"

"Oh…I never thought of that" She admitted. "But we I did say that you are the prototype tester and helped with some others, so it had to be expected as you to be my right hand man"

"Oh and don't worry about the other stuff" She said. "I'll teach you everything you need to know and soon you'll be able to do that stuff and be smart like me~"

Tabane's eyes then widened quickly after saying that as she waved her arms frantically. "N-Not that you're not smart already" She said. "Just IS smart"

"I understood what you meant" Ghost said before he decided to mess with her as he placed a hand over his heart. "But you really hurt my feelings Ta-chan but I guess I should call you Shinonono now…"

"No, no, no, no, no!" She repeated. "I'm sowwy! Please forgive me!"

"Hmm" Ghost crossed his arms as he looked away. "…Alright"

"Yay" She said as she pretty much pounced him from other the table, luckily he had already put his coffee down or else it would have poured all other them. Tabane rubbed her cheek against his. "Thanks for forgiving me Ghosty~"

Ghost then decided to pat her head. "Its fine" He said even though his facial expression didn't change.

"Hey you did engineering and vehicles in the UNSC right?" She asked as she sat up.

"That's right, I did work and repair on some of the vehicles there" It was true as he was in the Hades Corp of the UNSC Corps of Engineers. However the Engineering Corps was mainly devoted to surveying viable planets for colonization or terraforming.

Engineers visit these planets and make field reports documenting the planet's features, suitability for colonization and other details for colonization. However they were still engineers and did fix up some vehicles.

"Then you should catch up to speed right away!"

Ghost then remembered how much 'jobs' and 'skills' were on that list and how much he needed to learn or catch up to speed with. Some things on the list were fine and he should be okay with some of them but he was a soldier through and through and duties of a soldier would clearly be shown during Tabane's IS knowledge session.

Most of the stuff was mainly IS related so it would be killing two birds with one stone as he would learn about these IS machines and also learn the knowledge that Tabane knew of her creations. She still pouted as he showed he didn't really care about learning her secrets or her IS creations.

But she was still a persistent girl who wanted him to learn and help him become human.

"Hmm Ta-chan"

"Yes Ghosty-kun?"

"Can you get off me please?"

"Sorry~" She replied as she got off the former UNSC marine.

Soon after they ate breakfast with Tabane being a little too lazy to make her own, they soon got dressed as Ghost was now following behind Tabane.

Ghost instead of being dressed in his UNSC marine uniform was wearing a pair of military grade black boots, a sleeveless black shirt and dark green coloured long pants.

It had been some time since Ghost wore clothes like this and he once again wondered where she got these clothes. From now he would become a human who was once a ghost. He would live a civilian life outside of the war with the covenant.

Ghost's mind wandered back to a time before he became known as Ghost.

 _Flashback_

A younger Ghost was next to an older man with a short beard as they were on a shuttle heading back to a Halberd-class destroyer spaceship.

The bearded man looked at the stars as he started to talk to Ghost. "Private" The man said in a gruff tone.

"Yes Sergeant?" The younger future Ghost asked.

"You know that I'm retiring soon right?" He asked. "My body is getting to old and my moves are getting quite sluggish"

"Yes sir, I know"

"…I just want to tell you that when you retire, enjoy it while it lasts, every single second"

Ghost raised an eyebrow at what the sergeant was saying. "What do you mean?"

"…" The sergeant stayed silent for a while as he watched the stars. "When you've been fighting for a long time in war as a soldier it gets harder to fit in with a normal day to day life as a civilian. The life of a soldier stays with you until eventually you'll go back into the military after seeing things in today's society as potential harms and threats"

"…Sir?"

The older man looked away from the stars and looked at the younger Ghost. "I know this to well, this isn't the first time I retired from a military force" He said. "I started to thing parcels and garbage bags as bombs even though I knew they weren't my brain couldn't trust them"

"I'm a soldier through and through and even in society it shows and I came back, I was too used to the life style of a soldier" He said. "…One day it might happen to you and I hope it doesn't private"

The man returned to looking at space. "…I just hope that this time…I'll be able to grow back into a civilian lifestyle…"

The younger Ghost sat in silence as he looked down at his own hands and in a whisper he replied, mainly to himself. "…I hope it doesn't either sir…but I'm afraid it will happen regardless…"

 _Flashback End_

The now former Sergeant clenched his fists, the sergeant when he was a private was right. A soldier through and through, Ghost knew that he would have trouble fitting back into society and would probably go back into the military if he didn't grow back into society.

He just hoped he will regrow accustomed to the life of a civilian but the chances weren't that high or low either. Okay they were probably low but he had some hope as he then glanced at Tabane, she would probably be the reason for him to regrow accustom to this life and be human, she helped him this far and she didn't seem like the type or person not to help.

Ghost was glad that he had meet Tabane, this carefree happy girl would be the one to help him and in return he would be her 'assistant' in a way.

Soon the two came before a room. "We're here!" Tabane said. "Welcome to the lab Ghosty~"

Ghost had to admit this lab looked really professional. "And what are we doing here?"

Tabane just smiled. "We are going to make your Prototype Powered Exoskeleton portable!"

 **I might add Clarissa to the pairing as well seeing as they are both soldiers and in military roles. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (even though it's been a while) and I do think Clarissa would fit well with Ghost so there might be some interactions with each other in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ghost Prototype IS**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or IS Infinite Stratos_**

Chapter 4: Don't Worry We Can Upgrade Him

Tabane had a bead of sweat roll down her face, she was extremely nervous. First of she was dealing with alien technology...or different dimension human technology and secondly one wrong move and then Ghosty will be mad at her.

Ghosty was putting a lot of trust and faith in her and she didn't want to make him upset.

She had a few jobs that Ghost allowed her to do...under his watching eyes of course. First she would make the suit portable like many IS machines, then she would had a easy auto refillable ammo that was used in the academy, add a safety fire mode and she would have to work on his thrusters to help him stay in the air longer.

There was so much classified information and technology within the suit but she never once looked into them, she kept out of them not only because of their agreement but for friendship, or at least a slowly growing one.

It was a lot harder then working on her IS machines but then again this was a completely different beast. This powered exoskeleton was different from her machines.

The suit had much more armour and protection as well as a regenerative shield system! And even if power to the suit was lost in one way or another it could still be operated like wearing a suit of armour like a knight back in the medieval era but with way more protection and let's not get started on the weapons, targeting system, the plating and fibres that made up the Prototype Suit itself.

There was just to much for her to compare to her suits, but her IS also had their advantages. While the prototype suit was stronger than her suits it also had its weaknesses just like hers held some advantages and weaknesses over Ghost's suit.

First the lack of armour made it less heavier but Ghost could move in it just fine, but her IS suits were faster and could fly and stay in the air longer than the suit she was working on.

There were some weapons made just for the IS rather than the suit who seemed to have military weapons attached and could be equipped with, for example lasers that could float side by side with the IS while she thought that the technology could possible exist in Ghost's dimension and could be added to the suit, her suits could summon them while things like the suit's minigun stayed out.

If you were to ask her about the exoskeleton she would say that even though they both had their strengths and weaknesses against one another they were pretty easily matched but the technology between the two was vast and way to different to confidently say, so maybe after a test between the Prototype Exoskeleton and a IS machine she could properly compare them.

As for now her IS and Ghost's prototype armour were for the moment tied. However she could say that for now that his suit was stronger and her suit was more faster. His suit was more advanced but hers were easily up-gradable, for example everyone was trying to make the mark 3 IS cores while she already made the mark 4 core.

Tabane shook her head from such thoughts, with this two suits side by side Tabane didn't know. They were both strong in their own way.

She had to keep her mind off such things and focus.

She had a job to do and off she went.

Ghost watched from his seat as he glanced at the clock in the room and back at her as he took a sip of coffee. He trusted her to look through the machine and he knew that she would look through the files but with her child like personality, it was hard to tell if her childish personality would say screw it and look at the files.

But he had faith.

Faith in her not to look through the classified files, so that's why he was here watching her like a hawk.

...

"How's it looking?" He asked taking another sip.

Tabane sent him a somewhat nervous look as she laughed awkwardly. "Hehehe uh you see Ghosty, this technology is different from the stuff I am used to" She admitted. "B-But don't worry, I can still work my magic and do it but it might take longer"

"...That's fine, you don't have a time limit nor do I really have anywhere to go" He responded as she continued her awkward laughter.

"That's good new...n-not the fact you got anywhere to go, I meant the time limit!" She quickly added.

"Ta-chan...are you having trouble?"

"O-Of course not!" She replied to quickly.

"...You sure?"

"Yep yep!"

"Alright then" He said leaving Tabane to work on the armour suit.

" _He knows_ " Tabane thought to herself. " _I know he knows, I bet he does! B-But does that mean he has faith in me to do it despite that? I-I better not let Go-Go down...Ah Go-Go!_ "

"Don't worry Go-Go, Leave it to me!" Tabane said with new found determination.

"Go-Go?" Ghost asked.

"Don't worry about that for now Ghosty" She said as she went to work.

As Tabane worked on the suit, time has passed but Tabane still had that smile on her face.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself" Ghost said as he looked at the scientist's face.

"Yep~"

"You think your technology will work with my technology?" He asked as Tabane briefly stopped working.

"...I hope so" She said. "But I say it might but if it fails don't worry, we can upgrade it, we have the technology" She said with a smile as Ghost shook his head at her playful nature and words.

"Okay, okay just don't go too crazy"

"I won't~"

More time passed as Tabane worked on the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL suit as Ghost left and reentered the room like a...ghost and came back in with food for Tabane who was shocked as she never noticed him leave or return.

"Ah~ I'm done" She said eating the food before looking a little sad. "But I didn't get it all done in one day"

Ghost just reached over and patted her head. "Don't be sad, I'm quite impressed that you did what you could with two completely different technologies in a single day or half day" He said. "Anyone else who have years trying to do it"

This brightened up the genius' mood.

"I'll finish it!" She said. "I'm slowly getting the hang of the technology and I should be able to get it done tonight" She said before she was picked up by Ghost.

"Hey Ghosty, what are you doing?"

"You are pretty tired and worked a lot today" He said as she tried to deny it, but failed when she yawned. "Besides you have all day tomorrow and the days after that to get this done, you can even take a year break if you want and it will still be there"

"...I know" She said as Ghost carried her out of the room bridal style and Tabane just seemed to notice this. Not letting the opportunity leave her she decided to wiggle towards him while in his arms.

"Thank you Ghosty" Tabane said with a yawn. It was nice to have someone here, it was pretty lonely for her and she was glad Ghost didn't care about who she was or her IS technology.

Ghost came to her room and placed her down on her bed and he was starting to leave. "Hey Ghosty about that sleepover"

"Do you want to have one now?" He asked as she nodded. "But you seem pretty tired"

Ghost then walked to the door. "When you are finished we will have one okay?"

"Okay!" She replied happily before he closed the door with the flick of the lights.

The next day as Ghost woke up and headed towards the kitchen he saw a light coming from the direction of the lab. Instead of going to check it out he decided to make a detour to Tabane's room and saw that she wasn't there.

He walked to the lab and saw that Tabane has yet to touch the prototype and was getting her tools prepared. He had placed his faith in her and it seems it was the right decision.

"Morning" He said as Tabane smiled over in his direction.

"Morning Ghosty!"

"I see you haven't touched it yet"

"Nope, wanting for you!"

"...I trust you Tabane and with my trust I will leave you to it"

"R-Really?"

"Yes really, you have done so much for me already, I trust you"

"G-G-Ghostyyyyyaaaaahh!" Tabane cried as she tackled him.

"Hey, you can stop hugging me now...ow it's too tight" Ghost said as he decided after a while to hug her back in hope it make her stop hugging me...it didn't.

"Ta-chan, you can't let go now or you'll make 'Ghosty' a real ghost" Ghost said as Tabane let him go.

"I don't want to see Ghosty become a ghost again" Tabane said. "I don't want Ghosty the Ghost to turn into a Ghost"

And the comedic tears kept coming with round two of the hugging.

After sometime and breakfast and of course a change of clothes, Ghost watched as Tabane got to work on the machine. He didn't really have anything to do here besides read, do exercises or do things with Tabane as most activities here were usually with her.

Thinking about her, Tabane seemed to have extra motivation. Probably when she was told that if she finished they'll have a sleepover in the same room.

His room was bland and spartan at the moment and probably will stay that way while her room is full of life and colourful. Chances were it was going to be done in her room.

Wonder how her best friend and his female counterpart will react to the sleepover, Tabane would say that she'll overthink on it and think of something else and chances are that was a dirty thought.

Why would two grown adults sleep in the same room when they weren't married or dating.

It wouldn't surprise him if that was her first thought but then again it was Ta-chan...

"Hey Ghosty, if your bored then there is a computer you can use" Tabane said. "It's over in the lounge rooms"

Ghost got up and said his thanks as he walked out of the room as he found the computer she was talking about but he had a feeling there were plenty of others in the same building.

"Hmm" Ghost wondered. "I suppose I should look up information about this world and IS while I wait"

Ghost read up on the differences between his dimension and this one. He also read up on the IS and watched some of the battles that were posted online.

"Hmm I wonder if this Chi-chan is also on here" Ghost said as he started typing and thanks to reading those newspapers found battles of Chifuyu Orimura, his female counterpart in Tabane's words.

Ghost had to admit Ta-chan was right, they were quite similar. Could she be this dimension's version of him? Or was he being around Ta-chan to much and thinking to hard?

Either way he saw her skill with the IS and without the IS. He might have a battle with her one day but he knew that Tabane would pit them together to see what will be stronger, the IS or the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL.

Ghost continued to watch the skilled IS user defeat opponent after opponent. She was good, there was no denying that. However when he watched other IS users he couldn't help back thing about the UNSC and the Covenant.

The IS could've and would've saved lives and helped against the Covenant for the UNSC.

Some of the fighters he compared to that of the alien forces of the Covenant and the ranks of the UNSC. He would have to say that an Elite would be tougher than a few of the fighters here. Mainly because the Elites took out many humans lives by themselves and they weren't taking the Brutes or the Hunters into the mix either.

Ghost glanced up at the clock before typing up the Covenant and he couldn't find any recordings of the aliens he fought on Algolis.

"I guess it's time to check up on Tabane" He said as he left and saw Tabane smiling with a victorious smile.

"I did it Ghosty!" She said happily as he walked over.

"I guess you did" He replied.

"I gave you the refillable ammo and safety mode, I added extra thrusters for you to use and boosted them to help you fly and stay in the air but we need to test it and finally I made it portable!" She said as the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Prototype Armour transformed into bracelet. "Here you go try it on~"

"Thank you Ta-chan, this means a lot"

"Aw, don't worry Ghosty" She said. "But about that sleepover..." Ah there it was.

"Sure we can have one"

"Yay!"

"What's that one?" Ghost asked pointing at the device.

"Oh that? That's the 4th Generation IS I'm working on" She said. "Everyone is still stuck on the 3rd Generation and 3.5" She said. "It's for my sister Houki, it's going to be a surprise for sure"

"I guess it is" He replied.

"Hey, do you have any siblings?" She asked as he responded with the shake of his head.

"Nope, an only child sadly"

"Oh...well uh..."

"Don't worry" He said to the IS Core Engineer.

"Hey you can meet my sister when I'm done with this but...I feel tired"

"Of course you do" He said.

Ghost put on the bracelet around his right wrist as Tabane instructed him on how to activate it and instantaneously he was in the prototype suit. He then checked all the upgrades Tabane had given him. He noticed that he could fly much better now as well.

Ghost closed the suit as it turned back into a bracelet around his wrist, it wasn't as bulky as he thought it could be. "You see Ghosty, I chose that for you but you can change the closed form later if you want"

"No, it's fine" He replied. "But what is that?" He asked looking at the spacesuit machine.

"Oh that is the real First Infinite Stratos Prototype" She said. "It was originally meant for space but then well this happened I guess"

"Yeah I guess so" He responded.

"Are you going to go fly around some more Ghosty?" She asked as shrugged. "Don't know, what about you?"

"Well I am going to work on Houki's gift" She said. "Oh and here" She handed him a laptop.

"For your room so you don't have to leave late at night"

"Uh thanks?" He said.

"See you tonight Ghosty~"

"...Bye" He replied. " _But please don't say it like that_ " He thought to himself before retreating to his room and setting up the laptop.

He hands moved as he come across the White Knight incident, thousands of missiles hacked and aimed at Japan when an IS piloted by a woman stopped them all.

Ghost's eyes narrowed, something didn't seem right.

But he couldn't put his finger on it yet or jump to conclusions straight away.

He decided to waste some time on the computer as the sleepover would probably tire him out than any other activity.

He just hoped he spared her from her childish energy, but he was curious to meet his counterpart and with the way Tabane seemed to be going she would probably drag them into a room together.

She'll probably drag her sister into it too...and anyone else in arms reach as well.

Ghost stopped what he was doing as it would almost be time for him to go to her...'sleepover'...he sighed as he went to get changed as sooner or later Tabane will burst down the door and drag him there.

"Ghosty~ Come on!" He could hear her through the door and she was practically bouncing with excitement or child like glee.

"Coming, coming" He called out as soon as he opened the door he saw Tabane not dressed in her white bunny onesie but a bunny onesie that matched her hair colour, purple pink.

He was still in the same clothes he wore last night, long and black.

he was a simply man when it came to clothes.

"We're late, we're late for a very important date~" Tabane sang as she dragged or actually pulled Ghost towards her room for the sleepover.

Maybe it won't be so bad but probably will tire him out.

It was time for the sleepover.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ghost Prototype IS**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or IS Infinite Stratos**_

Chapter 5: The Sleepover

Ghost found himself in Tabane's room, the same rabbit themed room he once saw a few days ago. He looked over at the host of the sleepover as she pulled out a sleeping bag, it was red and it seemed to be a summit sleeping bag.

He just had to wonder, how long she kept one for and looked towards a sleepover with someone.

By what he had to go by, it seemed like she lived in isolation on this island for years, hiding from the world. In Tabane's words she called it a Super Duper Ultra Secret Hidden Headquarters...

Yeah, he actually had to agree if no one found it in years then it actually was a 'Super Duper Ultra Secret Hidden Headquarters' as she said it was.

She rolled out the sleeping bag onto the floor then looked at him. "There you go Ghosty, but aren't you sure about sharing the bed? It can fit two people on there" She asked pointing towards the bed.

"No, no" Ghost said waving his hand. "I'm fine with a sleeping bag, plus it's more of a sleepover this way"

" _That and you shouldn't share a bed or even suggest that_ " He added in thought as Tabane nodded only because of a more sleepover atmosphere.

If she found out that it was a lie to not sleep in the same bed as her, then she'll probably use that strength of hers to put him in that bed.

"But you have to sit and lie on the bed when we watch movies and tell each ghost stories" She said before she froze in place.

"Are you okay?" Ghost asked.

"I just realized something" She said looking at Ghost. "Since your name is Ghost, you must have a lot of good and scary ghost stories!"

"...Huh?"

"Please refrain from the super scary ones! I'll tell most of the ghost stories so you don't have to use most of yours!"

"...It's just a name..."

"Oh, hahaha"

"Please don't tell me you forgot..."

Tabane only stuck her tongue out, closed one eye and giggled a little. Ghost only sighed as she froze again.

"I-I'm sorry Ghosty! I must have offended you!"

"No, you didn't offend me, honest"

"Really?" She said looking up at him after she had tackled him once more.

"Yes...now please...let go..."

"Okay~" She said releasing the almost soon to be Ghost. "Now what should we do first~"

"I'm guessing sleep is out of the equation" Ghost mumbled.

"That's right!" Ta-chan answered him. "I guess we should start by showing you pictures of my adorable little sister Houki!"

Ghost founded himself on Ta-chan's bed with her right next to him as she pointed at some pictures in a photo album. "And this is when Houki took her first step. Oh and this one was when he went to a theme park...and this one is when she used to call me Ta-chan!"

"...And what of that one?"

"Oh, that one was when Houki had ice cream for the first time" She said as Ghost saw a photo of a much younger picture of Houki, presumably a toddler or so, eating ice cream and making a mess of it...

Ghost had a look at the book's pages from where he was...it was a big album...

After that experience was over, Tabane was far from done as she pulled out some of DVDs. "Movie Time!"

"What movies are those?" Ghost asked, he was quite interested in them seeing as he came from a dimension that was years ahead of this dimension, and Tabane knew this especially judging from his IS.

"Well this one is a horror movie" She said as she went and put the DVD on.

"How many horror movies do you have?" He asked as she held out a few more. " _She must like horror_ "

Ghost was watching the horror movie without even blinking once, he wasn't affected by it at all. " _Or not..._ " He thought as Tabane hid behind him peeking over his shoulder every few seconds then pulling her head back behind him again.

"If you don't like horror movies we can watch something else" He told her in hope that she will not get afraid or hide behind him.

"R-Really?"

"Really" He nodded. " _Your the host, you shouldn't be asking me that..._ "

"Then we can watch this one~" She said hopping out from behind me, only to then see the screen of the horror movie, which was it the horror part of it before dashing behind him again.

" _Why do you even have horror movies if your that afraid of them?_ " He wondered but shook his head as he thought of the reason why. " _Probably for a future sleepover_ "

Yeah, that was most likely it.

Ghost stood up but was pulled back down by Tabane, seeing as he would get up to change the DVD himself, it would let her see the current mutilation on the movie happening in the process.

"Just close your eyes and I'll change the DVD" He whispered to the hiding Tabane behind him.

"Okay" She whispered back as he stood up and changed the DVD, this time from horror to a comedy.

When he returned he sat next to her. "You don't need to watch horror movies if you don't like them Ta-chan" He said putting a hand on her shoulder. "You also don't need them for a sleepover, just watch what your comfortable with, I don't mind" He gave her a smile.

Tabane smiled back. "Okay Ghosty~"

He shook his head at her antics as they roached the comedy movie that Tabane seemed to enjoy much much more than the horror movie.

Soon after the much better movie, in Tabane's words, they laid on her bed as they began to tell stories or Ghost stories, Ghost had to tone down his stories seeing that she hated the horror movies.

"C'mon Ghosty, tell me a ghost story" She pleaded as Ghost smirked.

"Alright~" His smirked grew.

"Yay!" The genius inventor cheered as Ghost started telling his story.

"Way back when some time ago, I was just a private" He told her confusing Ms Shinonono. "I then met this woman, her name was Catherine, Catherine Halsey. I was pretty young at the time, like teens or so, I can't really remember due to all the fighting but..."

"Ghosty, this isn't a ghost story" She said as she realized that he was talking about himself.

"But it is a GHOST story" Ghost smirked at her before he laughed at seeing her reaction.

"Ghosty, you tricked me!" She exclaimed as he laughed again at her shock. "That was very clever Ghosty~"

"Yeah"

"Hey Ghosty, do you mind if you tell me stories about your space adventures?" She asked him with those puppy dog eyes, or in this case bunny rabbit eyes.

"I wouldn't call them space adventures, but I'll guess I can tell you a bit"

Ghost swore she scooted closer on the bed towards him and started to tell the story as they both looked towards the ceiling, which had some stars on it.

"Where to begin..." He said. "I'll guess I'll tell you about this one mission I went on"

"It was from a time where I wasn't called Ghost, and before you ask no, even back then I still can't recall my real name" He added quickly as Tabane pouted. "The mission was to take out a...high ranking member of the enemy" He told her as he thought about telling her about the Covenant.

"Were you alone?"

"No, I was with two other people"

"Who were they?"

"Daisy and Cal" Ghost informed the scientist. "And before you say anything, Cal is not a guy, she's a woman"

Tabane sent him a sheepish look. "Anyways, they went by Daisy-023 and Cal-141 and we were on a mission, just the three of us"

 _FLASHBACK_

Ghost was walking through a large forest and over some vines wearing the UNSC Marine Uniform carrying a MA5C Assault Rifle and he was not alone.

Behind him were two armoured individuals. One was wearing a red Mark IV MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour with a red Mark IV CQB Variant Helmet while the other armoured individual was wearing a green Mark IV MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour as well but this armoured figure was wearing the Mark IV MJOLNIR Helmet instead.

The red one was Daisy-023 and the green one was Cal-141, they were both Spartans.

"We're getting close, we should get ready, they'll be coming through shortly" Ghost told the two.

Daisy-023 was also carrying a MA5C Assault Rifle while Cal-141 was carrying a Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Materiel. They both took off their helmets for a while.

Daisy had short blonde hair and blue eyes while Cal had long white hair and pale amber eyes, both were beauties. They shared a look with one another and looked back at the marine.

He was different.

Unlike most marines and ODSTs, he didn't show any resentment or call them freaks or anything of the sort.

It was refreshing...

He only focused on the mission, following orders to a tee, he was very serious and usually stayed deadly silent unless he needed to talk.

...And very familiar.

"What's your number?" Daisy asked the marine who just turned to them.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Cal-141" Cal said as she pointed at Daisy. "And that's Daisy-023"

"...And?" Ghost asked making sure his gun was loaded and functioning properly. He didn't know why they were asking him about a number.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked.

"...You can call me Ghost" He told both of them. "No number what so ever"

Daisy and Cal shared another look between each other as Ghost laid down on the grass looking down from their vantage point.

"Do you think he could be like us?" Daisy asked her fellow Spartan.

Cal however shrugged. "He acts like us but that doesn't mean he is one" She replied as she but her helmet back on.

"I guess you could be right" Daisy put her helmet back on as well. "But I'm just saying that it's possible"

"He isn't a Spartan, we would have met him years ago" Cal responded. "If he IS a Spartan-II then were is his armour?"

Daisy stayed silent. "...What if...he isn't a Spartan-II?"

Cal turned her head back towards her fellow Spartan. "What?"

"Think about it, we are Spartan-II's yet there are no Spartan-I's" The red Spartan brought up. "Well I assume there are Spartan-I's out their but I haven't seen a armoured Spartan-I"

"So your saying that Spartan-I's don't wear the same power armour as us?" Cal asked getting a nod from Daisy.

"When I tried to break out a few years ago, I found out that Spartan-I project was called the ORION Project and not Spartan-I" She told the green Spartan. "Instead of children, they used adults, no MJOLNIR armour, no increased height, no augmentations"

"...So basically Spartan-I's didn't get any armour, got to live freely and be with their families?" Cal asked but didn't feel any jealousy or anger towards the Spartan-I's though. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, the thing was...it was all volunteers" She said. "They were still super soldiers through chemicals but nothing like our stuff"

Cal sighed as she cast a glance towards Ghost, who was waiting for the enemy. "So he could be a Spartan-I?"

Daisy nodded. "It felt all to familiar, like he IS a Spartan like us" She said also looking at the marine. "However it's just like you said, he might not actually be a Spartan or a Spartan-I"

"Cal, Daisy" Ghost called out their names lowly. "Get in position, their coming"

Both of the Spartan-II's dropped down next to Ghost on either side. Ghost and Daisy had their assault rifles ready as Cal held her sniper rifle ready to take the shot.

"Do you see them?" Ghost asked.

"Affirmative" Cal responded. "I see the target"

The target in question was an Elite wearing more fancy suit of armour. The Elite was not alone as it was accompanied by Grunts and Jackals and a few other Elites as well.

"You got a shot?" Daisy asked.

"Not yet" Cal replied.

"Fire when you get the shot"

"Got it" Cal fired her rifle as the high ranking Elite fell to the ground dead causing the Grunts and Jackals to panic and the Elites enraged.

Cal ducked as she dodged a Jackal's shot. "They spotted us!"

The enemy fired towards the position as Ghost threw a frag grenade as Daisy fired at the approaching enemy, the Grunts fell down easily.

It was why they were called Grunts after all.

Cal took another shot as she started to take out the Jackals trying to snipe them. Both Ghost and Daisy took care of the Grunts leaving only the hidden Elites and the Jackals who were getting sniped by Cal.

Suddenly the Elites charged at them with energy swords. "Focus fire on the Elites" Ghost commanded as both Ghost and Daisy fired at the Elites damaging their shields when a bullet went through one of the Elite's skull.

Cal sniped another Elite that was running towards them as Daisy and Ghost took an Elite down. "Reloading" Daisy reloaded as Ghost fired at another Elite while Cal took down the last Jackal who tried running away instead.

The last surviving member of the Covenant group said something in his native tongue before Cal sniped him in the head, stopping him from finishing.

"...I'll call that a mission success" Daisy said as Ghost nodded.

"Then let's go" Ghost said as he started to leave.

"Very Spartan-like" Cal said as Daisy nodded.

However they both shared a look behind their helmets. He was similar to them and didn't care if they were Spartans, to him they were simply soldiers. He didn't treat them any differently and he might be treated differently himself.

Both Cal and Daisy knew one thing, while the mission was a short yet important one, they enjoyed his spartan-like company. Even if they will never met or join him on a mission again, they would never forgot the one who was called Ghost.

 _FLASHBACK END_

"And that's the mission..." He finished as they lied on Tabane's very comfortable bed.

He had twisted the story from Covenant forces to regular everyday humans in his world. He had no idea if he should tell her about an alien race that may or may not exist in her dimension, which it probably wasn't...hopefully, and who knows what would happen seeing as she reacted negatively towards the horror movies...especially when one of them was an alien one...

It was best not to mention it right now...

"..." Tabane was oddly silent, it kind of...worried him a little bit.

"Ta-chan?"

"They weren't human were they?" She looked him in the eyes.

"...They were humans..." He told her, refusing to look into those eyes. He'd probably spill everything to her if he did.

Tabane pouted as he refused to look at her, but she had a sad yet understanding and determined look all in one. " _I know your hiding the truth from me Ghosty_ " She thought to herself, she knew it was humans they were fighting but if Ghost was ready to tell her about it, then she can wait. " _I know they weren't human but I'll wait for you to tell me yourself on what they really were, that's a promise!_ "

"I believe you Ghosty~" She smiled at him.

"You know, I hardly believe that"

"Ghosty!"

"Come on now, it's time for bed" He told her as he got off the bed.

"But...But...We haven't finished my sleepover list"

"It's already past midnight" The newly appointed bodyguard told her. "We can finish the list at a later date"

Tabane pouted until Ghost told her that they could finish it some time in the future. "I'll hold you to that promise Ghosty~"

"Oh, I know you will"

"Nighty night Ghosty~"

"...Night" Ghost said from his sleeping bag.

 **Ghost went on a mission with both Daisy-023 and Cal-141 from Halo Legends: Homecoming and Halo Legends: The Babysitter. Then there is the timeline, I don't really now when each story takes place. However I'm going off these settings.**

 **Prototype - 2548-2552**

 **Homecoming - 2531**

 **The Babysitter - 2540-2551**

 **I could only find this for a timeline (So correct me if I'm wrong here). It could be completely incorrect and when I mean going off I mean loosely going off them due to character ages and that stuff.**

 **The flashback happens before the three stories, then it goes Homecoming, Babysitter and then Prototype. Making Ghost the last survivor of the trio. Also if Ghost heard the conversations between Daisy and Cal is a mystery...**

 **Don't take the timeline (of the three shorts) too seriously, chances are I'm going to either or both ignore and forget about it.**


End file.
